cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Porky and Gabby
'''Porky and Gabby '''is a ''Looney Tunes ''short. Plot Porky and Gabby are driving along as Porky mentions how swell he thinks the day is, he asks Gabby if he feels the same but its clear he does not. Soon the two find themselves stuck behind a big moving van. Porky isn't too upset but Gabby gets very upset and he makes a big case out of it. The driver of the van tells him not to get so worked up but it doesn't do any good. Gabby keeps trying to pick a fight anyway so he drops him into the nearby mud puddle... Upon realizing that Gabby isn't in the truck with him, Porky comes to a hault and he backs up... unfortuantly he runs over Gabby twice in the process! Soon the two of them are traveling up a big hill but the car overheats and gives out when they reach the very top. Porky suggest they get out and push the car but Gabby is less then happy and laments ever coming while he and Porky both tug and push the car. With one big push they manage to get it sent down the hill and continue on their way! Gabby and Porky come to the clearing they were traveling to and Porky takes out the tent, insisting he'll put it up while Gabby can unload the car. Gabby yanks and yanks until he gets everything thrown off the car and onto him. While Porky has no trouble putting up the tent, but a pesky bee makes it a very painful and annoying experience. Gabby tries to help by finding the flyswatter but he ends up hitting Porky with a shovel! The bee then stings Gabby's nose and flies onto the tail pipe of a car. When Gabby swings at it it causes the engine to fly out from the front... Sometime later, Porky is trying to tie down the tent but he finds trouble in reaching the piece stuck in the ground in order to keep the tent down. He asks Gabby to hand him some more rope, which Gabby does find, but doesn't realize is tied to the motor and from the blunt force used to pull he manages to send the motor piece flying around. It comes at porky, who takes cover in the tent but the motor goes right through it. Gabby tries to shoot at it but doesn't hit and winds up temporarily stuck in a tree. Porky thinks he has it then, using the rope but it doesn't stop it from flying around. Gabby gets stuck in two parts of a tree until the motor piece, and Porky get stuck momentarily. They then run to the car and hop inside before driving off in hopes of escape but the motor follows behind. They find themselves behind the moving van again and Gabby tries to tell the man to get out of the way but its no use and the motor causes the car and van to explode! Gabby laughs at how funny the van driver looks, who then smacks him over the head with the side arm by pulling a string. Characters *Porky Pig Category:Looney Tunes Short Category:Looney Tunes Episodes Category:WB Category:Short Category:Classic Shorts Category:Episodes